Sjabloon:Appearances
}|''24'' media|Strips}} waar in }| }| verschijnt}} | list1= }| }|collapsed|uncollapsed}} | title= De Rode Ridder De Rode Ridder | style=background-color:#202020; border:1px solid #2f2f2f; | basestyle=background-color:#2f2f2f; | list1= }|"Het Gebroken Zwaard"|"Het Gebroken Zwaard"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Gouden Sporen"|"De Gouden Sporen"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"Het Veenspook"|"Het Veenspook"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Parel van Bagdad"|"De Parel van Bagdad"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Vrijschutter"|"De Vrijschutter"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"Het Wapen van Rihei"|"Het Wapen van Rihei"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Val van Angkor"|"De Val van Angkor"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Gouden Sikkel"|"De Gouden Sikkel"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Draak van Moerdal"|"De Draak van Moerdal"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"Storm over Damme"|"Storm over Damme"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Zilveren Adelaar"|"De Zilveren Adelaar"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Hoorn van Horak"|"De Hoorn van Horak"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Vuurgeest"|"De Vuurgeest"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Galmende Kinkhoorns"|"De Galmende Kinkhoorns"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Zwarte Wolvin"|"De Zwarte Wolvin"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"Baloch de Reus"|"Baloch de Reus"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Zeekoning"|"De Zeekoning"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Witte Tempel"|"De Witte Tempel"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"Koning Arthur"|"Koning Arthur"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"Kerwyn de magiër"|"Kerwyn de magiër"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Wilde Horde"|"De Wilde Horde"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Ring van Merlijn"|"De Ring van Merlijn"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"Hugon de hofnar"|"Hugon de hofnar"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Zwarte Banier"|"De Zwarte banier"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"Het Rijk van Enid"|"Het Rijk van Enid"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Kroon van Deidre"|"De Kroon van Deidre"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"Het Graf van Ronjar"|"Het Graf van Ronjar"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Maansteen"|"De Maansteen"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Zwaneburcht"|"De Zwaneburcht"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"Mysterie te Camelot"|"Mysterie te Camelot"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Groene Mummie"|"De Groene Mummie"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"Angst over Nevelland"|"Angst over Nevelland"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"Het beleg van Crowstone"|"Het beleg van Crowstone"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Stenen Beelden"|"De Stenen Beelden"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"Het Derde Wapen"|"Het Derde Wapen"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Zwarte Roos"|"De Zwarte Roos"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Wilde Jacht"|"De Wilde Jacht"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Verzonken Klok"|"De Verzonken Klok"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"Noodkreet uit Cambor"|"Noodkreet uit Cambor"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De barst in de Ronde Tafel"|"De barst in de Ronde Tafel"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Laatste Droom"|"De Laatste Droom"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"Het Testament"|"Het Testament"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"Parcifal"|"Parcifal"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"Drie huurlingen"|"Drie huurlingen"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Hamer van Thor"|"De Hamer van Thor"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"Lorelei"|"Lorelei"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Weerwolf"|"De Weerwolf"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Voorspelling"|"De Voorspelling"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"Met Masker en Zwaard"|"Met Masker en Zwaard"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Terugkeer"|"De Terugkeer"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"Excalibur"|"Excalibur"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Watermolen"|"De Watermolen"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Samoerai"|"De Samoerai"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De kluizenaar van Ronceval"|"De kluizenaar van Ronceval"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Koraalburcht"|"De Koraalburcht"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"Mandragora"|"Mandragora"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Verboden Berg"|"De Verboden Berg"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De Toverspiegel"|"De Toverspiegel"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"De IJzeren Hand"|"De IJzeren Hand"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }|"Sidarta"|"Sidarta"}} }|note1|*|}} }|note2|**|}} }} |}} | list9= }| }|collapsed|uncollapsed}} | title= Expanded universe Wiki 24:Media|Expanded universe | style=background-color:#202020; border:1px solid #2f2f2f; | basestyle=background-color:#2f2f2f; | colheaderstyle=background-color:#2c2c2c; | colstyle=text-align:center; spacing:0.5em; | col1header=Novels | col1= }|''The House Special Subcommittee's Findings at CTU|''The House Special Subcommittee's Findings at CTU}} }|''24 Declassified:|''24 Declassified:}} }|''24 Declassified: Operation Hell Gate|Operation Hell Gate|''Operation Hell Gate}} }|''24 Declassified: Veto Power|Veto Power|''Veto Power}} }|''24 Declassified: Trojan Horse|Trojan Horse|''Trojan Horse}} }|''24 Declassified: Cat's Claw|Cat's Claw|''Cat's Claw}} }|''24 Declassified: Vanishing Point|Vanishing Point|''Vanishing Point}} }|''Chaos Theory|''Chaos Theory}} }|''24 Declassified: Storm Force|Storm Force|''Storm Force}} }|''24 Declassified: Collateral Damage|Collateral Damage|''Collateral Damage}} }|''24 Declassified: Trinity|Trinity|''Trinity}} }|''24 Declassified: Head Shot|Head Shot|''Head Shot}} }|''24 Declassified: Death Angel|Death Angel|''Death Angel}} |col2header=Comics |col2= }|''24: One Shot|One Shot|''One Shot}} }|''24: Stories|Stories|''Stories}} }|''24: Midnight Sun|Midnight Sun|''Midnight Sun}} }|''24: Nightfall|Nightfall|''Nightfall}} ( }|'Nightfall 1|1'|1}} • }|'Nightfall 2|2'|2}} • }|'Nightfall 3|3'|3}} • }|'Nightfall 4|4'|4}} • }|'Nightfall 5|5'|5}}) }|''24: Cold Warriors|Cold Warriors|''Cold Warriors}} |col3header=Games |col3= }|''24: Countdown|Countdown|''Countdown}} }|''24: The Game|''24: The Game}} }|''24: The Mobile Game|The Mobile Game|''The Mobile Game}} }|'[24: Agent Down|Agent Down|''Agent Down}} }|''24: Special Ops|Special Ops|''Mobile Ops}} |col4header=Spin-offs |col4= }|''Day Zero|''Day Zero}} }|''24: Conspiracy|''24: Conspiracy}} }|''The Rookie:|''The Rookie:}} }|"Coffee Run"|"Coffee Run"}} }|"Mistaken Identity"|"Mistaken Identity"}} }|"Extraction"|"Extraction"}} }} |}} }} } | voice = * — Voice only | deleted = * — Deleted scenes only | corpse = * — Corpse only }} } | voice = ** — Voice only | deleted = ** — Deleted scenes only | corpse = ** — Corpse only }} Generates a table with active links to the episodes a character is featured in. Example usage: gives: Parameters